1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a bathroom device, more particularly, to a bathroom shelf assembly and a bathroom shelf having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, bathroom shelves are mounted in bathrooms for people to hang or place towels, clothes and other bathing products. In view of anti-humidity, stability and structural strength, most of the bathroom shelves are made of metal. Among the conventional bathroom shelves, most common structure is that two metal connecting bases are firstly fixedly disposed on the wall of a bathroom, and then a placing shelf with one or a plurality of rod members or hanging members is fixedly attached to the two metal connecting bases. However, the two metal connecting bases are usually made by chiseling a solid metal body or processing in other ways to form mounting holes provided for being inserted by rod members or hanging members; therefore, it is material-wasting, high-cost, heavy and difficult to process.
More importantly, regarding the assembling of conventional bathroom shelves, the rod members or the hanging members are usually inserted into the mounting holes of the metal connecting base, and then a force is imposed to rivet the rod members or the hanging members with the metal connecting base; or the rod members or the hanging members are welded with the metal connecting base, wherein riveting can cause problems like tilt, bending or deformation, the bearing surface of a plurality of the rod members or the hanging members will be uneven, and overall structural strength will be affected. In addition, when the rod members or the hanging members are riveted or welded with the metal connecting base, they become integrally connected; therefore, it is difficult to dissemble and to cooperate with other structures. What's more, when a component is damaged, the whole bathroom shelf needs to be replaced; thus, it is inconvenient and costly to maintain or repair the bathroom shelf.
The conventional bathroom shelf structure disclosed in TWM267987, wherein a plurality of horizontal rods are disposed between two hollow straight tubes, two long rods are respectively disposed through through holes of the horizontal rods in the two hollow straight tubes to form a hanging shelf structure. However, because the two long rods need to be respectively disposed through the through holes of the horizontal rods when being assembled, factors like that the long rods are not pre-positioned or that errors occur during the manufacturing process of the through holes of the horizontal rods; therefore, the long rods will be difficult to be assembled and prone to tilt. In addition, when one of the hollow straight tubes or the horizontal rods is damaged, the long rods needs to be removed from the hollow straight tubes or the horizontal rods first so as to conduct replacement, so it is inconvenient to maintain or repair.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.